


Natalie Meets Her Someone Better

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Floating (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a great friend of mine I hope she enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalie Meets Her Someone Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [property_of_murphy_macmanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/property_of_murphy_macmanus/gifts).



Natalie left the party, she was pissed, and upset, cursing herself for even agreeing to go out with that scumbag, she thought after they left high school and started college, that he wouldn’t be such a scumbag. But the first weekend back and she finds him in the corner of a party with his ex, making out like they had never broke up. Natalie slams the door and heads down to the lake, this place always calmed her, it was peaceful. She found a spot under a tree and sat down, looking out at the lake, watching the stars dance across the water.

“Fuck you and your college boyfriend” Natalie heard a guy shouting very loudly. She knew that voice, it belonged to the blonde headed stoner from school. She turns to see Van storming out of the house slamming the door in the same fashion she had. She watches as he makes his way to the lake, she remembered that he was one of the best swimmers around, but she also remembered that he lost all that after he couldn’t save his friend a few summers back.

“Ah fuck, sorry” Van mumbled as he stumbled down the little hill almost stepping on her.

"Oh, no I’m sorry I shouldn’t be over here hiding under a tree.” She answered as she started to stand up.

“No, it's a great place to hide, I hide here a lot” Van says plopping himself down beside her, shaking a cigarette out of its pack. “Sit back down here, plenty of room to hide.” He says looking up at her.

‘Damn when did he get so attractive?’ she thought to herself as she sit back down beside him.

“So, Natalie right?” Van asks looking over at her.

“Yeah, Van right?” she answers him. He nods, as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

“So Nat, what’s gotcha hiding under my tree?” Van asks.

“Cheating asshole of a boyfriend….well ex now.” She answered with a smile on her face from him calling her Nat. “How about you?”

“Cheating asshole of a girlfriend” Van answered with a smirk.

“Sorry to hear about you and your girlfriend” She says throwing a rock into the lake.

“Sorry that you got cheated on, he’s a dumbass by the way, cheating on such a sweet girl like you.”

“How do you know I’m not some crazy woman?” Natalie laughed.

“Nah I remember you in school, you were sweet, shy. It was cute I remember that.”

“Aww well thank you Van.” She answered trying to keep him from seeing her blush from the light on the dock.

“So how are you getting home, did you drive or ride with him?” Van asks.

“Son of a bitch. I rode with him” she spits.

“Damn what a mouth you got there Nat” Van laughed.

“Oh hush” she said elbowing him in the ribs, making him laugh even louder.

“Well if you want I can take you home, I have my bike or I can go get my truck either way.” Van offered.

“Thank you but, I don’t want you to have to go out of your way. I can call a cab or something.”

“No you won’t, come on” Van says standing up pulling her with him.

“We can take my bike…..but you have to hold on real tight” Van smirked putting an emphasis on real.

“Are you sure ….I can get ….” Van cuts her off mid-sentence.

“You’re not getting a cab, I wanna make sure you get home safe” Van says with a look of concern on his face that she had never seen on her ex’s face.

“Okay….thank you” Natalie answers walking with him to his bike.

Van offered her his helmet with a grin on his face, she takes the helmet and puts it on as she watches him climb on his bike, he turns to her holding out a hand helping her on the back.

“Now remember hold on real tight” Van says looking back to her as he started up his bike. She wraps her arms around him doing as she was told …..good thing she does as soon as he hits the gas she was afraid she would fall off. She can feel him laugh as her hold gets tighter.

He pulls into her parents’ house, she was kinda shocked that he even knew where she lived, he helps her off the bike, she takes the helmet off and hands it to him.

“Okay got a question” she says.

“What’s that?”

“How did you know where I lived?”

“It’s a small town” Van answers “Plus you have lived in the same house since forever”

“Yeah I guess you're right…..sorry for being rude.”

“Don’t apologize, I would have asked the same thing” Van says.

“Okay well you have a good night and don’t let that asshole ruin your weekend, you're better than he is anyhow.” Van says as he throws his helmet on and jumps on his bike.

Natalie stands and watches him leave, thinking about what he had just said, he was a sweet guy ….why had she never seen that before.

Natalie had spent the weekend at her parents’ house, after answering 100 different questions about what had happened, and her ex coming by, begging, and crying and apologizing. She was not having it, she was not going back to him, she screamed and told him to go back to the little whore he was making out with at the party. She had fixed herself up and was getting ready to leave, to go back to school. As she was driving by she passed the lake, and saw Van sitting under the tree. She wasn’t sure why she pulled into the driveway, but she did. She got out and headed for the tree.

“Hey there Van, I just wanted to thank you for taking me home …I didn’t get to thank you before.” She says coming up by Van.

“Hey, no need to thank me….wanted to make sure you got home.” Van answered “You heading back to school?” Van asks standing up.

“Yeah”

“Are you heading back single?” Van asks.

“Yeah I am……we got in a fight told him he could stay here with his little whore.” Natalie answered not sure why she blurted that out. All she knew was that it was easy to talk to the blonde headed guy with eyes as blue as the lake.

“Good, like I said you're better than he is anyways…..you should not have to put up with someone like that.” Van said butting out his cigarette.

“Thank you Van……you deserve someone better than your ex, too” Natalie answered him.

“Yeah …..hell we both deserve better people in our life……go …go to college find someone better.” Van says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah…thanks again for listening ….talking it out with me.” Natalie says as she turns to go to her car.

“You’re welcome Nat” Van answers as he watches her go to her car.

As Natalie pulls out of the drive way she can't keep her eyes off of Van as he makes his way into his house ……she can’t believe how comfortable and happy she was around him. She thought about him and what he had said all the way back to her dorm. As she pulls into the parking lot she notices her ex’s car in a parking space, she shakes her head as she goes into the building.

“You need to leave, I don’t want anything to do with you.” Natalie says as she sees him sitting on one of the couches that was in the lobby.

She doesn’t even pay attention to what he is saying as she gets on the elevator, and goes up to her room, as she gets into her room, her phone goes off….she looks at her phone and sees that it is her ex. She lets it go to voicemail, along with the other calls from him that night. She was working on some homework that she had forgot about when her phone went off again ……without even looking at it she answers it.

“What the hell do you want?” She growls into the phone.

“Damn …..there goes that mouth again.”

This was not her ex …..it was Van. “Oh my God Im so sorry…….hold on how did you get my number?” She asks not wanting to admit that she was excited that he did get it.

“From Nicole” Van answered.

“Oh yeah”

“Yeah …it was pretty easy ….just told her I wanted to check on ya.” Van answered. “So what’s up with the mouth?”

“Oh damn sorry ….its just my ex has been calling all night plus he was here when I got here.”

“Is he still there?” Van asks …she could hear the concern in his voice.

“I don’t know I ain't went back down to check ….I left him in the lobby.”

“Do you want me to come up there …..I don’t care to come up there?” Van asks, this shocked Natalie for someone to offer to come up to the school and protect her. This made her tear up, she had never had someone to do that.

“No….I’m okay ….thank you though.” She mumbles trying to hold back the tears.

“Okay ….well now that you have my number you can call me if you ever need to …or text me I can be at your school pretty fast.” Van answered her, he could tell she was emotional ….he wasn’t really sure why.

“Thank you….that means a lot ….I have class in the morning …I have to get to bed, but thank you for calling and checking on me.” Natalie answers.

“Okay Nat ….keep safe and if you need me don’t hesitate to call or text”

“Thank you Van…goodbye and good night.”

“Goodnight Nat”

Natalie hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she dials her friend Nicole's number.

“Hey Natalie ...how are you?”

“I am good …..did you give Van my number?”

“Yeah ….it was cute. He was worried about you, said you two talked after that party.”

“Yeah he talked to me about that asshole, told me I need someone better…..he’s too cute.”

“He’s a good guy, he’s sweet, good hearted ….you could do better than that asshole.”

“Yeah….and Van just called, I told him that he was calling me and was up here when I got here tonight,….he offered to come up if I needed him.”

“Damn…maybe you have already found better”

“He is sweet…..I would like to get to know him better. He does seem like a good guy.”

“Well then get to know him better ….you have his number now text him.”

“Yeah, I may do that….so I guess I can thank you for giving him my number.”

“You’re welcome, now go get you a better guy.”

“Oh lord, I gotta go I have class in the morning.”

“Okay well at least promise me you will text him and get to know him.”

“I promise.”

“Good night then, have a good day tomorrow.”

“You too.”

Natalie hung up her cell phone and was more excited at the thought of getting to know Van than she was the whole time going out with her ex. She got in the shower, and got ready for bed, she went to bed happy that night - happy and excited.

She woke up the next morning, just as happy as she was when she fell asleep. She got ready for her classes for the day and checked her phone…..just in case. She headed for her first class of the day - today was her busy day, between two of her classes she went and got lunch. As she was sitting and talking to a few of her classmates, her phone rings …..it was Nicole.

“Hey Nicole”

“Hey girl…..so have you texted him yet?”

“No I have been in class all day.”

“You’re not in class, now.”

“No but I’m on the phone with you.”

“I’m going to go then …..text him.”

“I will.”

Natalie hung up her phone and fiddled with it for a while trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She had to get to class, and she still had not figured out what she wanted to say. During class she was distracted by him, by not knowing what she was going to say, and even if he would text her back, she had finally decided that a simple “Hi” was what she was going to go with.

As she walked back to her dorm she dug her phone out of her pocket and first she saved his number to her phone and texted him. Her phone goes off as she was getting on the elevator, her heart starts beating a little faster as she takes her phone out of her pocket seeing that he had texted her back. “Hey Nat is everything okay do you need me to come up there, I will” the text said, she had a smile on her face as she walked through her door it was so sweet that he worried about her wanted to protect her. She texted him back “Oh no everything is okay I just wanted to say hi.”

“Good, Hi, how was your day”

“It was good, how was yours?”

“Worked my ass off lol”

“Oh yeah, lol”

“Yeah, So are you coming in this weekend?”

“Yeah”

“Good, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner or something?”

As soon as Natalie read that last text message she called Nicole, “Hey Nicole, he just asked me to go to dinner this weekend.”

“Well hi to you too, what was your answer?”

“I ain't answered him yet I called you, what should I do is it too early”

“Hell no, you’re young your both attractive people, and it’s just dinner.”

“Okay ….yeah you are right, I’m gonna go text him.”

“Good, have fun call me later.”

“Okay.”

Natalie hangs up her phone and texted him that she would love to, “Okay, I’ll pick you up Saturday around 5.Sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect …see you then.”

“That doesn’t mean you can stop texting me though” Van texted her which made her laugh.

“No it doesn’t.”

The week went too slow she was excited for her date, and it didn’t help that they texted all week and even talked on the phone a few times. She was shocked and surprised how fast she was already falling for him. She packed her some clothes and put in her car. It was Saturday and she was excited to have dinner with the blonde headed boy with eyes as blue as the lake …..the boy that she had always had a crush on but was too shy to tell him. She had got home around 4 o’clock, so she decided to take a shower and put on a little bit of make up, get ready for this dinner.

He was right on time, at 5 o’clock she heard his truck, pull up into the drive way, she goes to meet him at her door.

“Hey, you ready?”

“Do I look ready?” She answered him with a smirk on her face.

“Looks good, to me” Van said with a wink.

The dinner was great, the conversation even better, she had so much fun just talking to him, she was herself she was happy and open with him and every time he smiled it made her weak in her knees. Before dinner was even over they had planned on going on another date. He was going to come visit her at school during the week on his day off, which was perfect because it was the day she didn’t have any classes. The drive home they talked, like they has always hung out like they had been best friends their whole lives.

“Okay I got to admit something” Natalie says as they got closer to her house.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“Okay…don’t laugh at me but all through school I had the biggest crush on you” she admits her face turning red.

“Why would I laugh at that, just so you know, I always liked you in school too, I just never thought you would like a guy like me.”

“Why not?”

“Really, you were the cute little shy girl that got straight A’s. I was the trouble maker that smoked dope. I figured your dad would kill me if I ever even talked to you.”

“Yeah he probably would have” she laughed.

“See, I was right….well good thing I’m a fast runner, because I want to see you more” Van said looking towards her his blue eyes seem to get bluer.

“Yeah good thing you’re a fast runner because I wanna see you more too.” Natalie smiles.

They pull into the drive way, and before she could reach the handle of the truck, Van had his lips on hers, which caused her heart to beat fast and butterflies to appear in her stomach. Van pulled away from a look of concern on his face “I’m sorry I just….” Before he got the last word out of his mouth she had her lips on his. “Never mind I’m not sorry” Van smirked as they break their kiss. “Yeah, no need to be sorry” Natalie answered.

“So I’ll see ya on Thursday?” Natalie ask as she was getting out of his truck.

“Hell yeah you will” Van answered. “Oh hey Nat”

“Yeah”

“You don’t need that makeup stuff, you look so good without it” Van said looking out the passenger window.

Once again he made her weak in the knees, made butterflies appear in her stomach. “Thank you” she answers him as she opens the door to her house.

She called Nicole and left her voice mail told her about the next date, about the kiss and about him telling her what he had said about the makeup, also she told her that she thought she had found someone better.

Thursday had finally came and she was giddy like a school girl, she had told him which dorm building to come to, she got ready, not putting makeup on this time, her heart skipped a beat when she heard her phone ring. “I’m here”

“Okay I’ll be down give me a minute.”

“Sure thing Nat.”

She loved hearing him call her Nat, she usually didn’t like people calling her that but when it was coming from him it sounded different it sounded……right.

As she gets off the elevator she spots him leaning against his truck. She also notices some girls standing in the lobby looking at him. She smiled as she walks out the door and he walks to meet her hugging her and just for the other girls standing and gawking, she kisses him.

“What was that about? I mean I’m not bitching just asking.” Van asks.

“Ah no reason” Natalie answers as she turns to notice the girls leaving the lobby.

“Okay sounds good to me” Van grins as she opens her door for her.

This date was even better than the last, she had fallen for him. She was head over heels and she knew it. They talked half the night, at the restaurant until they were informed that they needed to leave. They talked on their way back to the dorm and she didn’t want this to end. Van pulled into the parking lot, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Of course I did, I really like hanging out with you.”

“I like being around you too” Van answered as he leaned over his lips meeting hers, this time she slightly parted her lips allowing his tongue to pass them. The kiss made them breathless, made her weak in her knees once again.

“Damn….I’m not sure I can kiss you like that, I won’t be able to walk” Natalie says trying to catch her breath.

This caused Van to laugh, “Damn didn’t know I was that good.”

“Oh hush, so you wanna come up and talk some more?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Van said.

“Yeah, that’s what I want.”

Van gets out of the truck and opens her door, helping her down out of the truck. The two walk into the lobby hand in hand. She was very happy that her roommate was gone for the night, “Come on in” Natalie says as she unlocks the door.

“This is a nice place, always thought these rooms where real small” Van said looking around.

“It’s a good size, I like it”

Van makes his way closer to her wrapping his arms around her “You know I have not been this happy in a long time” she says to him as she pulls him a little closer.

“Me either”

“Maybe it was a good thing we both got cheated on” she says looking at those eyes that she knew was the reason she fell so hard.

“Yeah it seems it was” Van grinned looking at the girl that he had liked since he was young.

Van moves his hands up to the sides of her face his lips meeting hers again, their kiss was full of passion and want …..and need. “Damn hold on” Natalie says pulling away from him.

“What …I’m sorry” Van said.

“Stop saying sorry and move your hands down remember …..I told ya I won’t be able to walk, you gotta keep me from falling.” Natalie grins.

“Well here we can fix that” Van says as he picks her wrapping her legs around his waist, he was leaning against the wall, his lips going back to her lips their tongues dance, she even loves the taste of him. She moves her hands to his hair pulling him even closer not wanting this to ever stop. She pulls away from the kiss, “the bed's back there” Natalie purrs in his ear. “Mmmm, it is” Van says as he pulls away from the wall and walks her to the bed. He turns so he is sitting on the bed and she is still wrapped around him.

“You’re so beautiful” Van says as he moves around pulling her with him as he lays back on the bed. “So are you” Natalie says leaning down kissing his neck. “Beautiful” Van says as he flips the both so that she is under him. “Why can’t I be handsome ….or sexy…mysterious” Van says laughing making her laugh. “Okay…….sexy, you're sexy” Natalie laughs. “Nah I think I like beautiful better” Van says smiling as his lips find her neck. As soon as his lips find her collarbone Natalie is sure she is not going to breath for the rest of the night.

“Are you okay with this?” Van asks looking down at her.

“If I wasn’t okay, I wouldn’t have told ya where the bed was” Natalie smiles, as she works his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. This made Van smile as he sits on his knees his hands to the hem of her shirt, she sits up to make it easier for him to pull her shirt off. She reaches behind her unhooking her bra, and tossing to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She pulls him on top of her kissing him, her hands running up his back, causing him to shiver and goose bumps to pop up all over his body. He moved his hands from her hips to her ribs gently tracing her side with his fingers. He laughs as she moves his hands up to her breast. He kisses her neck, working his way to her collarbone leaving a trail of kisses, down her neck to her chest he kisses her chest making his way to her breast his tongue swirling around her nipple, gently sucking making her arch her back and moan. Hearing her moan made his cock twitch, made him even more excited. His heart beat faster, he kisses down her body keeping eye contact with her the whole time, he reaches the hem of her jeans, his hands at her hips. She arches up off the bed letting him know to continue as he unbuttons her jeans, sitting back up on his knees and slowly pull her jeans off as she wiggles her hips….just that small act was driving him crazy.

“It’s just not fair if my pants are off and yours isn’t” Natalie grins as she sits up reaching for his jeans. “I completely agree” Van grins as he unbuttons his jeans pulling them off. They land in the pile with the rest of their clothes. Natalie, moves around and fumbles around in her stand beside the table finding a condom, handing it him. “I don’t need this yet, we have just started” Van says laying the condom beside them so he could find it when he did needed it. Van goes back to kissing her working his way back down to her stomach kissing her hips, kissing down her legs, stopping at the hem of her panties, he slowly pulls her panties off of her legs, he starts kissing her inner thighs…. “Hold on…Van” she breathes. “What is it, is everything okay” Van asks looking up at her, her face had turned red, “Um …yeah” she was breathing shallow. “Oh nobodies…” Van asks. She shook her head her face getting even redder. Van moves from in between her legs taking her face in her hands his lips on hers “I’m sorry I should have asked” Van says trying to make her comfortable again. “No it’s not that I just….don’t know how” she mumbled causing Van to grin. “I can show you” Van says “It’s up to you I don’t want you to not be okay with everything we do.” “I know” she answers kissing him, she had never had a guy care so much about her during sex.

She pulls away from him “show me” she says, Van kisses her as he moved back down between her legs, as his tongue finds her slit her whole body shudders, when his tongue flicks against her clit, she is squirming. He starts to gently suck on her clit, causing her to moan even louder. He dips his tongue into her entrance, making her jerk then he slowly licks his way up flicking her clit with his tongue as his hands move up her body to her breast palming them, as he works his tongue back into her. “Damn” she moans which causes him to grin, as he works his tongue back and forth from her entrance to her clit, as he starts to focus on only her swollen clit, running his tongue around it followed by light soft flicks she is cursing as her legs tighten around his head as she comes. “Son of a bitch……you’re doing that again you know that right?” Natalie says looking down at him. “Anytime you want darling” Van smiles as he makes his way up her kissing her.

Natalie’s hands find his boxer briefs, pulling at them, he helps her pull them off as she starts looking for the condom “Is this what you’re looking for?” Van ask picking up the condom from where he had laid it. “Sure is” Natalie says as she opens the wrapper and slides it on his cock that was at this point hard as a rock. She lays back on the bed as he positions himself between her legs slowly pushing into her causing her to moan and him to smile. His thrust are slow, deep, her nails dig into his back, and she knows she is leaving marks, his eyes meet hers as they start to kiss, his mouth catching her moans. His hands are tangled in her hair as their movements join, like they were made for each other, built for each other - they fit perfectly together. “Van…I wanna ride you” she pants in his ear. Van moves so that she is on top, loving this view so much that he makes a mental note to have this happen more often. She starts to move her hips her hands on his legs keeping her stable, her hips moving in ways that is was driving him crazy pulling him so close to the edge. He moves his hands to her hips, holding them as she moves, his contact gets her attention as she leans down kissing him, her hands on his chest, and the move in position working wonders for the both of them. It doesn’t take long for both of them to start panting and groaning, “Oh shit babe you keep doing that I’m gonna come” Van moaned pulling her chest flush to his, they both feel their release, as she tightens around him he comes, thrusting his hips up.

“Damn” she pants laying her head on his chest …. “Yeah back at ya” Van answers playing with her hair. She feels his soften cock, slip out of her as she leans up and kisses him again. ….which still made her weak in the knees. She moves off of him, kissing his shoulder as he removes the condom tying it and tossing it in the trash can beside her bed. “You know I think I found someone better” she purrs in his ear. “Me too” Van replies pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.


End file.
